Endearing Insults
by snmwordbender
Summary: It is well known that Soul insults Maka on a daily basis, but what if there was more to these words than Maka realized?


Endearing Insults:

Nerdy: Of course she's a nerd! If she gets less than 99% on a test she ends up moping around the entire day, which of course leaves Soul to the chore of cheering her up. She is always staying up late studying, which is not cool by the way, and then she always ends up really tired and then she's snappy. But she's smart, she doesn't usually even have to study, she just does so because she's a perfection.  
>Anyways, she pretty good at helping Soul study too. He prefers listening to her than the lectures teachers give, they are boring. Maka at least relates it to stuff that Soul can understand. She's just smart *cough* nerdy, like that.<p>

* * *

><p>Bookworm: This is just a fact. Okay, so he says it as an insult, but can you blame him if he is a little against the idea of books considering they always end up hurting him? (And who says books don't hurt people? That person needs a serious talking to.) She always has a book on her. Always. No joke. How she manages to hide an encyclopedia on her while wearing her short skirt and sweater vest is a mystery to him. But, guarantee, should Soul say something she deems stupid, annoying, troublesome, overboard, idiotic (you get the idea) a book will magically appear and he will receive a rather painfully Maka-chop.<br>She reads all the time. And when she reads she is lost to the world.  
>One time Soul, of course, had to test just how loud he could get before he got her attention. (He was rather bored to say the least.)<br>It started off small, slamming doors, increasing the channel on the TV, blaring his music...but when that wasn't working, well he had to step it up. He got to the point where he was, quite literally, banging pots and pans together and singing and she still didn't respond. It wasn't until his finger got smashed between the pots and pans; he let out a hiss of pain and she looked up, her big, green eyes all round and concerned.  
>"Are you okay Soul?"<br>Soul felt quite smug about the fact that he could pull her out of her reading because of her concern for him.  
>So, maybe he could handle the fact that she read all the time. She still managed to pay attention to the important things. Like her seriously cool partner.<p>

* * *

><p>Flat-chested: It's a true statement. And it always riles her up, it can be quite amusing to watch sometimes. Her face goes red and her eyes shine and she scrunches up her nose and her shoulders tense and she looks...well, now that's none of your business.<br>But, it also helps him remember that cool guys don't go for flat-chested girls like her. Except for the fact that cool guys like him do go for girls with long legs...like hers.  
>It can drive him absolutely crazy! And she always has to prance about in those skirts that are way too short and those legs are always just there! Well, of course they're there, but does she really have to show them to the whole world? And then there's her stomach, now that is flat...and smooth...and when she lazes about she always wears those exposing tanks tops...<br>Long legs...flat stomach...  
>Yea, if Soul doesn't remind himself of her flat chest then he would probably be driven insane.<br>Especially like this one time she was trying to reach something in the kitchen, showing off her stomach and he finally couldn't stand it anymore so he came around behind her to reach for the object, he can't really remember what it was anymore, he looked down, smirked and commented, "Still as flat-chested as ever I see."  
>She froze, head bent down as to though to hide her angry blush, but he could still tell, the back of her neck turned an appealing shade of fiery red. He didn't get to enjoy long though because within the next few seconds a book had suddenly appeared in her hands and had a painful meeting with her neck as she declared, "MAKA-CHOP!"<br>He was pouting - not that he would admit it - for the next couple of hours. It was a more powerful Maka-chop than usual.

* * *

><p>Idiot: Sure she's book smart - you would hope she's book smart considering she reads so much - but that doesn't mean much.<br>There was a time when he was in the kitchen making dinner, his partner in crime was taking a shower. While chopping about some vegetables he was a bit distracted, what he was thinking about we can leave to your imagination.  
>And then, his finger got chopped. He was too out of sorts to contain his yelp of pain. And then, Maka comes running out of the shower, hair sopping wet and only covered in a ridiculously small towel.<br>"Soul, are you okay?" She asked, eyes wide with concern and she reached out with one hand, letting her towel slip and show the curve of her breast...  
>"I'm fine idiot just get back in the shower," He snapped, quickly spinning back around so she wouldn't see the start of his nosebleed.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Just get in the shower!"<br>She harrumphed and sauntered off back to the shower, muttering about only wanting to help and never aware of the bright faced, bloody nosed boy she left behind.  
>A few weeks later he got Maka a huge, fluffy bathrobe. When she asked for a reason why he merely said its what cool guys do. Thankfully it satisfied her.<br>Another time? Well, there was this time they went to a restaurant. They had just finished a mission. Both were a bit tired and really hungry.  
>Burgers sounded good.<br>They grabbed a table and Soul excused himself to go to the bathroom. Seriously, he takes his eyes off of her for a minute and what happens?  
>He comes back to see this creep leering over her, blatantly starring at her legs and all but drooling. Maka, all too innocently was rambling on about something or other, pointing at various points on the paper that was before her.<br>He stalked over to her side, draping a possessive arm around her and hovering over her protectively.  
>It didn't take long for the creep to stop drooling over his miester's legs and finally notice his presence.<br>He just leered and was about ready to go back to his starring when Soul hissed, to low for Maka to hear even though she had fallen silent.  
>"Look at her legs again and they'll be the last thing you ever see."<br>He then flashed a pointy smile.  
>The pervert then suddenly remembered the directions to some location and was gone within ten seconds.<br>"Gosh Soul, why'd you scare him off?" Maka asked in reprimand, craning her neck to look up at him.  
>He slid into the booth next to her, bumping her over and leaving his arm over her, "Idiot."<br>She stuck her tongue out before laughing at his smirk.  
>She was an idiot. But she was his idiot.<p>

* * *

><p>So although Soul may say all these things, as you can see, they have a much deeper meaning. So the question isn't whether or not Soul will stop calling her these names - no, that is most certainly not the question to be asking. Rather, the question is, when will Maka find out about these meanings?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, this a rewrite. I sadly mixed up this story one time when I was on an editing phase and lost the original. I hope this is close enough, if not, I hope you enjoyed this version. If there is anything you remember from my old story that you would like me to put back in please let me know! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this short little story.  
><strong>


End file.
